The Week Before!
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: As the title says, it's the week before the week of the talent show and Tea is up to no good! Mostly Mobium fluffiness! Part 2 of my Talent show one shot series.


Sapphire: Hello, my peoples! Welcome to part two of my Talent Show one shot series!

Crystal: (waves) Hello~ wonderful people!

Ashley: Hi. Can we start on the fic already?

Sapphire: Fine. I first want to say thank you to Nathalorial for giving me some wonderful ideas to torment a certain rude brunette bitch.

Crystal & Ashley: Thank You, Nathalorial!

Sapphire: Now this one is the week before the talent show. I just feel like doing some major Tea bashing before the event. But I will say that towards the ending will be kind of sexual between Yami and Atem. I tried my best, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you thing!

Atem & Yami: We want revenge! She is going to pay for hurting our Yugi!

Sapphire: Okay, okay! Don't worry, we well! (grins like Chestier Cat) WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yami, Atem do the disclaimer please! Ashley, Crystal follow me. We have someone to meet.

Yami: Sure, but where is Yugi?

Atem: (shrugs with the girls) haven't seen him yet. Anyway, Sapphire does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, or the songs used in this fic!

Yami: She only owns the plot for this multiple one shot series.

Sapphire: On with the show!

* * *

The Week before the Talent Show!

* * *

The gang was sitting in homeroom waiting for the teacher, but they were missing one member of their group. "Where's Yugi?" Yami and Atem asked.

Everybody shook their heads. "Don't know. He was supposed to meet us at the gate before everyone got here," Sapphire explained with Ashley and Crystal agreeing. "Yeah, he promised."

"Huh? That's not like Yugi. He usually keeps his promises," Yami said.

"What was he going to meet you guys about?" Atem asked.

Ashley shrugged, "He didn't say. But I got a feeling it might have something to do with the Bitch." Ever since Tea started to show her true colors the gang just called Tea the Bitch or other few wonderfully selected names by Crystal. (Crystal: If you got a wonderfully selected name for the bitch please let us know! Thank You!)

"You don't think he is in trouble, do you?" Yami asked to Atem. He was about to answer when the doors open up and Tea and a few of her flunkies came into the classroom.

They were laughing about something when Tea noticed the group glaring at her. "Hey guys. Hi Atem. Hi Yami," she said in what she thought was a seductive voice. She walked toward the two, swinging her hips in a seductive way. It was enough to make someone want to vomit.

"What do you want Harlot!" Malik said, getting ready to pounce if needed.

"I just want to see how my lovers are," she said, "How are you two? I missed you," and slipped into Atem's lap. Yami glared at her, _**Oh she is so asking to kill right now!**_ Atem looked like he was going to throw up from the smell of her cheap perfume. He tried to push her off but she put her arms around his neck and squeezed him into a hug that got Yami fuming.

He stomped over to Atem's desk. He grabbed the back of Tea's shirt and successfully pulled the bitch off. "Stay away from my man! You fucking, baka bitch!" Yami yelled and sat himself down on Atem's lap. "He doesn't love you! And never will!" Atem pulled Yami closer to prove his point and to prevent any blood that might be shed if he did let go.

Tea blinked, she didn't seem that at all phased by what Yami did. "Awww Yami. I'm sorry I forgot to include you too," she said and tried to hug the two. Yami growled and gave his best demonic look to the girl and watch as she backed away.

"You stay away from Atem and me! We don't love you! Get it through your stupid fucking thick skull already!" Yami yelled, still glaring at the girl. The others join in and Tea and her girls backed away and got to their seats in the front. "Stupid bitch!" Yami said in a whisper that everyone heard.

Seto shook his head, "Is she ever going to learn?"

"No!" Sapphire, Crystal, and Ashley said in unison.

Soon the door opened and the teacher walked in. "Good morning class."

The students quickly took their seat and Yami sent a quick text to Yugi: _Where r u? Class is starting._

The teacher started to look at a few things before Yami's phone vibrated. He quietly took out his phone and saw: _I'm not going to be in today. Can you please get my hw 4 me?_

Yami texted back: _Are you okay? Is everything alright?_

He didn't get anything back and put away his phone when the teacher started to call names. He got to Yugi's name and asked, "Where is Mr. Muto?"

Yami raised his hand, "He's not feeling well."

The teacher nodded and continued with roll call. Yami was about to open his notebook when a piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked around and saw Atem staring at him with a questioning look.

He opened the paper and saw **What is going on? How did you know Yugi is not feeling well?** He quickly wrote something down and quietly passed it back to Atem.

Atem open the note and read **I just texted him. Said he wasn't going to be in today. I just texted him again if everything is okay, but haven't got anything back yet.** He looked back at Yami and nodded as he folded the paper and put it in his bag. _**I do hope he is okay. I can't help feeling something is not right,**_ Atem thought before deciding to listen to the teacher.

* * *

The gang was now sitting under the sakura tree for their lunch break. It was starting to get colder, but not to cold that they have to sit inside yet. Yami had just told the others about texting Yugi this morning when his cell vibrated. He looked at his phone and saw it was Yugi. He looked around to see if any teachers were looking before answering, "Hello, Yugi."

"_Hi Yami."_

"Is everything okay? Are you okay? You didn't texted me back. I was worried."

Yugi gave a sad chuckle and said, "_Actually I'm not. Umm? Could you and Atem come to the park? Right now?_"

"Umm…Yugi…we do have class in a few, you know." The others were listening closely and Atem pulled the phone out of Yami's grasp. He put it on speaker phone and asked, "What's going on, Little One? Is everything okay?"

There was nothing and they had to listen closely. They, mostly Atem and Yami, heard soft crying. "Little One?" "Aibou?"

Yugi tried to clear his throat, but still sobbed, "_Can you two just (sob) get down here to the wishing well, please. (sob) I don't want to be alone right now._" He started crying even louder before the line went dead.

Atem and Yami looked at each other, "Atem, can we go? I am getting a really bad feeling about this. I just know something bad happen to him," Yami pleaded.

Atem nodded and looked to Seto. "Seto can you get us out for the rest of the day?" he asked.

Seto nodded and took out his cell phone, making a call to the office. "Okay, thank you. You two can leave now. I got you two covered," he said as he put his phone back into his case. "Just make sure to let us now if you need some help."

The others nodded, "Yeah! Let us know as soon as you know what's up with Yug okay?" Joey asked.

Atem and Yami agreed and grabbed their stuff and walked out of the school.

* * *

They finally made it to the park's wishing well and looked around to find Yugi, only to see he was not there. "Yugi! YUGI!" Atem called out, but got no response. "Where could he be?"

Yami shook his head, "I don't know Atem, but I still have this bad feeling." He looked around as he walked closer towards the well, "Yugi! Where are you?! YUGI!"

"I'm down here! HELP!"

The two looked around the area and still didn't see him, then Atem looked at the well, "YUGI?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'M IN THE WELL!" the two gasped and ran towards the well. They looked down and saw Yugi looking up at them. "Hey guys!" he said weakly. He was standing in the water that reached to his waist and was shaking a bit.

"How did you get down there?!" Yami asked.

"Can you get me out first?! It's really cold down here!" Yugi asked as he started to shake even harder.

"Don't worry Yugi! We'll save you! Just hold on!" Atem said. He looked around, but found nothing. They couldn't reach down and pull him out, he was too far down and there was a chance one or both of them could fall in as well.

"What are we going to do?" Yami asked worried. He was afraid Yugi might go into hypothermic shock. "We need to call the fire department and an ambulance. He could go into shock soon if we don't do something."

"I know." Atem looked around once again and saw a hardware store near by. "Look you go ahead and call someone. I'm going to run over to the hardware store and get some rope," he said and started to run as fast as possible to the store.

Yami looked down and yelled, "Don't worry Yugi! Atem has gone to get some rope! How are doing down there?!"

Yugi shook more, "Cold! Really, really cold! Yami, I'm scared!"

"I'm right here¸ Yugi! I'm right here!" He leaned down and stretched out his hand down as far as he could. Yugi moved toward the wall, leaned up and stretched out his hand as far up as he could. They were just five or so feet away from each other. "Atem will be here soon! I promise!"

"I know he will!"

They stay like that for a few more minutes, waiting for Atem to hurry. Yami started to think of how Yugi could end up in the well. _**If Tea is behind this, I am SO killing her!**_ "Yugi, did Tea have anything to do with this?!"

Yugi looked away from him before moving away from the wall and wrapped his arms around himself. "Yugi?" He looked back up with tears falling from his beautiful eyes.

The sight broke Yami's heart. "YAMI!" he turned around and saw Atem with the rope.

Yami looked back downed and yelled, "Yugi! Atem's back with the rope!"

Yugi gave a small smile, "I knew he would."

Atem ran back to the well and looked back down, "Don't worry Yugi, we got you! Just grab hold of the other end and we'll pull you up, okay?!" Yugi nodded and Atem tossed the rope down. "Yugi, tie it around yourself if you can." Yugi did just as he was told and grabbed hold. "Yami, tie this around you and start pulling when I tell you to, okay?" Yami nodded and tied their rope end around his waist.

"Ready!"

Atem nodded, "Yugi are you ready?!" Yugi nodded. "Okay, hold on Yugi! Pull!" and the two pulled and pulled. "Keep pulling!"

"I am!"

They pulled until Yugi's head showed and he grabbed the top of the wall, "Yugi!" the two yelled and they both grabbed him and pulled him up and out of the well. He was a soaking mess and cold. Yami pulled him in to a hug and squeezed the living daylights out of him. "Oh Yugi! You're so cold," he said as he started to rub Yugi's arms.

"Are you okay now, Little One?" Atem asked taking off his coat and placing it on Yugi.

Yugi weakly nodded and smiled weakly, "I am now that you guys are here."

Yami pulled him back into the hug, less pressure than before, and kissed the top of Yugi's forehead. Yugi blushed as he put his head onto Yami's shoulder.

"We should get you out of those wet close before you catch a cold," Atem said. Yugi was about to agree, but a sneeze beat him to it. "Too late."

Yami pick up Yugi bridal style and started to walk out with Atem following behind.

* * *

They got to Atem's house and Yugi had passed out alone the way. "Hey Atem. Look at Yugi." Atem looked at Yugi and smiled, he was just beautiful looking. His lips were slight apart and his lashes were laying gently on his cheeks.

Atem chuckled and gently rubbed Yugi cheek. "He is really beautiful. I hate to wake him up, but he should take a bath to warm him up," Atem said before laying a gently kiss on Yugi's lips.

Yami shook his head and also laid a gently kiss on the supple pink lips of their little one. "Atem, maybe you should go to his house and get him some clothes. I know Grandpa is at a game convention this week in Kyoto. I'll take him up and make a bath for him. Sound good?"

Atem nodded and gently shook Yugi's shoulder, "Yugi? Yugi? Wake up Little One."

Yugi nuzzled into Yami and mumbled, "Just a little bit long Grandpa." The two older chuckled and Yugi slowly open his eyes. He looked up threw half lidded eyes and smiled gently, "Hey Atem. Hey Yami. Where are we?"

He yawned and Yami awed, "You are just too cute for word, Aibou," and gently put Yugi down onto his feet, but picked him up when Yugi started to fall backwards. "You okay, Aibou?"

Yugi shook his head making himself dizzy. "No. I feel real dizzy and hot," he said as he laid his head back on Yami's shoulder. Poor cutie!

Atem laid a hand on Yugi's forehead and felt for a fever. Yep he had a fever. Atem sighed, "Looks like you have a fever. You are going to stay with me and Yami until you get better."

Yugi was about to argue back but one look at the two stopped him dead in his tracks, "Okay."

"I'm going to go and get you some clothes from your house and Yami is going to draw you a nice warm bath and get you out of those wet closes, okay?"

Yugi nodded and faintly blush, _**Great, Yami is going to help me out of my clothes and he'll see me naked.**_

Sensing Yugi's discomfort Yami said, "Don't worry Little One. I won't look. I promised."

Yugi nodded and let Atem take off his backpack. "Okay all I need is your keys and mine and I'll be back in a few. Take as long as you want. If you want you can wear some of my clothes when you are done, okay?" Yugi nodded and Atem pulled out the keys to Yugi's house.

"Can you get Seto and Joey to run the game shop for me while I'm here sick?" Yugi asked before Atem walked out of the room.

Atem nodded and walked out with his car keys and Yugi's house keys in hand.

"Come on Aibou. Let's start that bath now. You must be so cold." Yugi nodded and snuggled into Yami's warmth. Yami chuckled, "You're just one big little kitty, aren't ya?" he said and got a small meow from Yugi. Yami chuckled again and carried Yugi up the stairs to Atem's bathroom.

* * *

Atem came back around four with Yugi's stuff and while he was at Yugi's he ran into the gang. He told them what happened and said to go to his house if they wanted to see Yugi while he went to get stuff to make a soup of his angel.

"Hey everybody, I'm back!" he yelled but heard no one. "HELLO!"

Yami came down, wearing one of Atem's sleeveless shirts and smiled, "Hey. Everybody is up stairs with Yugi. He just in some boxers and one of your t-shirts and is laying in your bed. I hope you don't mind," he said helping Atem with the bags.

He started to put the groceries away and said, "Yeah I don't mind. He can wear anything he wants." Atem stopped and looked at Yami before asking, "Has he said anything about what happened? Was it Tea?"

Yami shook his head as he put away a box of noodles. "No he didn't. But I did ask him when we were waiting for you at the well."

"What did he say?" he asked putting the last plastic grocery bag into a box with other plastic bags.

"He didn't," Yami sighed and put away the last grocery item, "He just moved away from the wall, hold himself and looked away. When I called his name, he looked back up and he was crying. I hate it when he looks so broken." He started to tear up but refused to let them fall.

Atem walked behind Yami and put his arms around his waist. "I don't like it either. This all Tea's fault!" he said as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

"What should we do?"

Atem kissed his cheek, "We follow our plan and make Tea pay. But we can still play a few tricks on her."

Yami smirked, "I love the way you think, my pharaoh." He turned around and kissed Atem on the lips. When they stopped for air, they walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to Atem's room. They opened the door and saw everybody just sitting around with the exception of Joey and Seto, who agreed to watch the store until Yugi got better.

Yugi smiled and asked, "Did you get everything?"

Atem nodded, walked over towards the bed and put the duffle bag of clothes down and pulled out Yugi's favorite star pajamas, "Yeah got them and your duel deck, just in case you get bored," he said and handed over the pajamas and a golden box. Inside the golden box was Yugi's deck. He loved this deck. He built it with Atem's and Yami's help and he was never going to let it go.

He smiled, "Thanks Atem."

Atem smiled back and said, "No problem. I'm happy to help. How are you felling now?"

He laid a gentle hand on Yugi's cheek and rubbed it. Yugi sighed and lean into the warmth, "I'm a little better after that bath. Thanks Yami." Yami smiled and nodded from the end of the bed.

Sapphire smiled, she was happy the three were getting closer, but she got more serious and asked, "I'm happy to see you safe Yugi, but how did you ended up in the well?"

Everyone looked to Yugi, who sighed and pulled his legs up towards his chest. Atem and Yami moved next to him and put their arms around him, "It's okay Little One. You don't have to tell us now if you don't want to."

Yami nodded, "We'll understand, but it might help if you do talk about it."

Yugi nodded, but looked down at his legs to hide the tears that were falling down. He sniffled, "It was Tea and her boys that tossed me into the well."

"WHAT?!"

Yugi nodded and started to tell what happened that morning.

_Flashback_

Yugi was walking to school, enjoying the beautiful, yet cold morning. He decided to get up early and meet Sapphire, Crystal, and Ashley outside at the gate this morning to talk. He need some help with a project they had for a class and he was stuck on the paper part of the project. He was hoping that maybe the girls could help him out so he could get more practice in for the talent show. He really wanted to make this special for his secret lovers.

He was almost there when he ran into Tea and her doom squad. Miho looked up and pointed, "Isn't that Yugi over there?"

Tea looked and smirked, "Yes, it is. Boys, why don't you have some fun with Yugi?" She laughed along with her boys as three of them walked closer to the frightened teen.

Yugi didn't wait a second longer and ran away as fast as his shot legs could carry him. He ran towards the park and hid in some bushes and waited until the boys passed. He stood up and was about to walk out when his phone went off. He duck back into the bushes and looked at his phone. He saw a text from Yami: _Where r u? Class is starting._

Yugi sighed then looked up. He saw the bullies had came back, "Where is that little pip squeak?" said the taller one.

"I thought I heard his phone go off," said a brown haired one.

Yugi quietly sighed, _**Great, now what I'm a supposed to do? The gate will be already closed and the teacher is probably taking attendance now. (Sigh) Guess I have to wait to ditch these guys. Might as well go back home and claim I'm sick and hid from Tea's goon squad.**_

He sent a quick text saying: _I'm not going to be in today. Can you please get my hw 4 me?_

He stayed still for awhile, hoping the bullies would leave and forget about him.

"Come on, he's not here anymore," and the three started to leave when Yugi's phone went off again. He quickly silenced the thing and shoved it into his bag. Unfortunately, he was making a lot of movement and noise. The next thing Yugi knew was that a pair of hands grabbed him and dragged him out of the bushes. "Well, lookie what we got here boys? A little runt in the bushes."

Yugi started to panic and kicked the bully in the stomach. The bully grunted, let go and doubled over. As soon as the brown haired bully let go, Yugi didn't waste a second and ran for his life. "Hey! He's getting away! After him!" said the taller one.

Yugi ran down the path to the wishing well, hoping to lose them there. He looked back and saw that the bullies were right on his tail. He was almost at the entrance when the brown haired bully grabbed him and pulled them to a stop. "I got him!"

Yugi struggled and kicked back, but it barely did anything and he soon fell limp. "Awww! Is the little rugrat tired? Good!" and soon all three were laughing at him.

"What should we do with him boss?" asked the shorter of the three.

The taller one thought for a moment before saying, "Why don't we ask Tea what we should do. Why don't you _play_ with the baby here?" He smirked and the other two nodded and started to beat on Yugi, while the taller texted Tea.

Tea texted back and the taller bully smirked, "She said we can do whatever we want." The other two smirked then continued to punch and kick at Yugi, with the third joining in.

They did that until the shorter one asked, "Can we toss him in the well? I doubt anyone will miss him or find him down there?"

The taller smirked and nodded. Yugi heard some of what they were talking about and tried to crawl away, but a foot on his back stopped that. "Oh no. You're not getting away. We are not done yet." The shorter boy and the brown haired boy picked Yugi up and walked over to the well.

Yugi struggled and pleaded, "Please don't! Please! NO!" but all fell on deaf ears as they stood next to the well. "Please don't toss me into the well!"

They dropped Yugi into the well. He tried to grab onto anything, mostly the walls, but nothing worked and he fell into the water with a splash. He stood up and shook off the excess water and looked around to see if there was a way out. He looked up when he heard laughing and saw the bullies waving.

"Have a wonderful day! Bye, bye!" said the taller teen and the three left.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Yugi yelled but no one answered back. "I can't believe this." He looked at the walls and notice that they were all smooth. Impossible to climb, but he tried anyway and failed.

He laid against the rock wall, silent tears were falling as hopelessness filled his being until he heard a beep. He looked around then remembered his cell, _**Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay**_. He pulled out his phone from his bag and saw it was still okay looking and thank every god out there for that.

He saw that Yami's text was still there: _Are you okay? Is everything alright?_

Yugi sighed, maybe someone was watching out for him after all. He dialed Yami's number and waited, silently thanking the gods out there that his phone was still working, until he heard, "_Hello, Yugi._"

_End of Flashback_

"And that is what happened." Yugi finished his story, the tears still falling as laid his head against Atem chest as Atem hold him closer.

Everyone was speechless and furious. That bitch was so going to pay!

"I KNEW THAT BITCH WAS UP TO NO GOOD! SHE IS SO DEAD!" both Ashley and Yami yelled.

Yami jumped up and was about to leave when he felt a smaller hand in his. He looked behind him and saw Yugi pulling him back. He allowed the smaller to do that and sat back next to him. He put his arms around Yugi and Atem, both of which put their arms around him, as he tried to calm down.

Ashley had also jumped up from her spot on the floor, but didn't make it anywhere as Crystal and Sapphire dragged her back down, holding her in place, and told her to calm down, which took a long time to do.

As soon as the two were calm, they were let go and Yami said, "I really want to kick that bitch right now." He pulled Yugi into a hug and gently rocked them.

"Ditto!" Ashley said.

"Please don't," Yugi pleaded getting out of the embrace and looked into Yami's face. "I don't want Tea and her goons to hurt you all because of me." Atem pulled Yugi into his arms and let him cry against his chest while Yami moved over and sat next to Atem and ran a hand through Yugi's hair.

* * *

They sat in silence for a while, Atem continued to hold Yugi and let the small teen cry until he feel asleep. He and Yami tucked him under the sheets and blanket, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. They and the others quietly crept out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. They all took various spots with Yami and Atem seating on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. "I really, really, REALLY hate that bitch!" Atem said through clenched teeth.

"What can we do to make her pay right now?" Malik asked from his spot on the love seat with Marik.

"Something awful like, I don't know…uh…rats down her shirt or something? Hmm?" Ryou said before snapping his fingers, "How about dropping mud on her?" He saw everyone was shocked, "What? Can't I be evil once in a while?"

Bakura smirked, "You have been hanging around me for far too long," he said before pulling Ryou into a heated kiss.

Everyone snapped out of it and thought of other ways. "How about that pill thing I was talking about earlier?" Ashley asked.

"What pill thing?" Atem asked.

"It was after you two left, but I found a pill that can turn urine blue. We can give it to one of her dumb bitches and tell her it's the latest in weight loss pills and they will give it to Tea, who will take it to lose weight and scream bloody murder when she sees her urine blue."

"And why would Tea believe that it is a pill that can help in weight loss?" Tristan asked.

Mai smirked, "Because I told her see looked like a bloated cow the other day and she been trying to lose the weight. It would be the perfect cover up."

"But Mai, isn't that dangerous?" Serenity asked.

"And tossing Yugi in the well wasn't? I'm sorry sweetie, but I want to make her pay for hurting my little cousin," Mai explained and everybody agreed. "Any other ideas on how to make the bitch pay?"

"Well we do have gym class with her and three of her bitches. Aren't we playing volleyball this week and part of next week?" Crystal asked to Ashley and Sapphire who grew the same Chestier Cat grins as she did.

"Yes we do" the two said, confusing everyone else.

"Why is that important?" Duke asked.

"Because our gym teacher doesn't care if we get hurt or injured during a game," Ashley explained.

"So~?"

Sapphire sighed, "So it means we can pull a Marcia Brady and hit her in the face and possible, cough…hopefully…cough, do some damage."

"Oh~!"

"That sound like a good one. Anything else?"

"Me, Yug, Atem, and Yami have the same art class as Tea!" Joey said making everyone jump and look towards the doorway to the living room to see Joey and Seto standing there.

"What are (pant) you doing (pant) here?" Yami asked.

"How did you get into my house?" Atem asked gently rubbing Yami's back as he tried to catch his breath.

"The front door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in," Joey and Seto said pointing to said door.

Atem smacked his forehead and Yami sheepishly chuckled and patted his shoulder, "Next time remember to lock the door, honey."

"So what where you saying Joey?" Mokuba asked.

"Huh? Oh, right? I said that Yug, me, Atem, and Yami have art class with the bitch."

"And why is that important?" Yugi said entering the living room next to Seto and Joey, scaring everybody with his sudden appearance. He scared Joey enough to pull a Scooby Doo and jumped into Seto's arms.

Yugi laughed, "Sorry guys. Didn't want to scare you all like that."

Seto dropped Joey, who landed on his butt, "Hey watch it!"

"Make me," Seto said with a smirked.

"Little One, what are you doing down here? I thought you were asleep?" Atem asked and walked over to Yugi.

He picked Yugi up, bridle style, and walked over to the sofa, where he laid him down next to Yami. "I was but then I heard the screams. And plus I wanted something to drink as well."

Atem nodded and went into the kitchen and got glass of fruit punch for Yugi. He came back into the living room, Joey and Seto where sitting on the floor next to Sapphire, and handed Yugi the cup. Yugi thanked him and took a big drink from it. "That is delicious. Now why is it important that we have art class with Tea?" Yugi asked.

Everybody suddenly found the floor quite interesting, even Atem and Yami were looked down at it to avoid Yugi's eyes. "Guys? What are you planning?"

Yami tried to get off the subject, "Nothing Aibou. Just saying that we got class with her," but that didn't work when Yugi raised an eyebrow and Yami looked back down.

"Atem? What is going on here?" he asked him, but Atem refused to look at him. Yugi sighed, "Atem? Look at me."

Atem raised his head and gulped. Yugi was giving the sadist/cutest puppy eyes ever.

"Fight it Atem! Don't fall for it!" Ashley yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as Atem pulled Yugi into a hug.

"Awww, damn! We're trying to figure a way to make Tea pay for all she has done to you. We've been planning it for a while now, but we want to make her pay now," Atem sighed, but slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said.

Everyone dropped to the floor like in the animes and said, "Oh Atem!"

Yami sighed and patted Atem's shoulders, while he hanged his head, "Smooth Atem, real smooth."

"I can't help it. I'm a sucker for his puppy eyes."

"Fear my puppy eyes!" Yugi said smirking in victory. The smirk vanished and asked, "Why?"

"Why?! Because she is nothing but a bitch! She got her boys to beat you up and toss you into the fucking well! So, why the freak not?" Bakura yelled.

"What?!" Seto and Joey yelled, shocked to hear that.

"She got her assholes to toss you into the well! Oh that fucking bitch is going to pay!" Joey raved as he started for the door but was stopped by Seto, who dragged him back down to the floor. He forced Joey to sit in his lap and told him to breath.

Joey did just that, though it made him look like an angry dog, but he eventually calmed down and asked, "What happened?"

Yugi sighed and let Yami hold him. "Atem, can you tell them? I don't want to do it again."

Atem nodded and told them everything that happened. To say they were shock and angry was an understatement. They were beyond furious; Seto had to hold Joey to calm himself down as well as Joey. Joey struggled to get out and kill the bitch, but eventually fell limp against Seto and panted while trying to calm down again.

"I can't believe she is that cold hearted to do that." Joey moved out of Seto lap and walked over the couch, "Are you alright now, bud?" Joey asked as he pulled Yugi into a hug, that Yugi was happy to take.

Yugi nodded, but he sneezed, "Yeah, I'll be okay, but now I got a fever and cold."

"Then you should be in bed right now. We want you to get better. Right Atem?" Yami asked

Atem nodded, "He's right. Here I'll help you to bed." He was about to pick Yugi up when he stuck his hand to stop him. "What?"

"You all didn't let me finish. I didn't mean 'Why' as in why are you doing this I mean why didn't you include me?" he asked and got shocked expressions. "What?"

"You want to get revenge on Tea?" Sapphire asked and Yugi nodded.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with our Little One? If I remember right he didn't like to get revenge and whatnot. What gives?" Atem asked.

Yugi sighed, "Usually I don't, but after what happened today I want revenge. I'm tired of her belittling me and the bullies she sends after me. I want it to finally end."

Yami pulled Yugi closer, "Don't worry, Aibou. We'll get her."

Yugi nodded and yawned. All the girls awed and Atem rolled his eyes, secretly enjoying the cuteness. He picked Yugi up with Yami grabbing his drink, "Come on Little One. You should get some sleep. We'll make you something to eat and wake you when it's done okay?" Yugi nodded and snuggled his head into the crook of Atem's neck and the girls awed again.

"Wait! Joey wait was it you were saying about the art class?" Rebecca asked looking over at the blond.

Joey thought for a moment, "Art class?" He scratched the top of his before snapping his fingers, "Oh yeah! Now I remember. We have art class with her."

"And? What is so special about that?" Atem asked.

"Aren't we working with the ink pots?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, so?" Yami asked and Joey sighed, "Think about it. We have access to the ink pots."

Atem, Yugi, and Yami thought for a moment before Yugi realized what he was saying and said, "We could use the ink pots and 'accidentally' spill some over Tea! Joey that's brilliant!"

Joey smirked, "Way thank you, Yug. I do have my moments."

Seto and the others where shocked, "I can't believe my puppy actually came up with something brilliant. He does have a brain!" Seto said with a smirk

"Thank you…Hey!" Joey growled and started to argue with Seto.

Everybody sighed, those two were hopeless. Yugi cuddled back into Atem's neck, a headache was forming. Atem notice and started to walk out of the room. "You all are welcome to stay, but we are going to put Yugi to bed, then make some dinner afterward."

Everybody looked at the clock and saw it was half past five. They all said their good nights and left, leaving the three look-a-likes alone. Atem shifted Yugi a bit before walking up the stairs with Yami following behind with Yugi's cup. They walked back into Atem's room and he laid Yugi down and covered the smaller teen up.

"Now is there anything else you need, Little One?" he shook his head. "Okay. We will be down in the kitchen if you need anything. Just text us, okay?" Yugi nodded and got comfortable. He closed his eyes and fell into sleep in an instant.

Atem and Yami silently awed at the cute sight before them, then walking out and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

They had just finish making chicken and rice soup when Yugi walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys," he yawned, "What time is it?"

Yami looked at his watch, "It's 7:30. Are you hungry, Little One?"

Yugi nodded and walked over towards the island counter top and sat down, while Yami and Atem worked on serving up the soup. "I hope you like it Yugi," Atem said as he put the piping hot bowl in front of him.

Yugi nodded and blew on his soup before taking a spoonful and ate it. He smiled, "This taste great!" Yami and Atem smiled and ate their soup. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each others presents.

* * *

Few days later Yugi was finally better and back to full health, but the two who took care of him were now sick.

"I can't believe we're sick," Yami said as he cuddled up with Atem before coughing.

"Well that's what you get for cuddling me and kissing me on the forehead. I told you all that you both would get sick if you did that and now look at you two," Yugi said, sounding like a mother scolding her child. "What am I going to do with you two?"

Atem and Yami thought for a moment. "Uh, give us naughty spankings?"

Yugi blushed and shook his head, "Atem! Yami!"

The two in bed laughed but soon started to have a coughing fit. They laid back down and Yugi giggled, "Is there anything I can get you two?"

The both gave their best puppy eyes and asked, "Soup?" "Toast?"

Yugi giggled and nodded, "Of course. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and Atem and Yami sighed.

"I hate being sick."

"Ditto," Yami said. "Atem do you think we should tell him about how we feel about him? He already knows that we want revenge for what Tea has done."

Atem sighed, "I don't know."

Yugi was down in the kitchen waiting for Atem's soup to heat up when the phone went off. He picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, Sennen's resident."

"_Yugi is that you?_" asked a young female voice.

Yugi smiled as he recognized the voice, "Hi Mana! What shakin' bacon?"

Mana giggled, "_Hi Yugi. What are you doing over at my cousin's house?_"

Yugi sighed, "The two knuckle heads are sick and I'm trying to take care of them."

"_Oh no. How did they get sick?_"

"It my fault. I got sick and the two refused to let me take care of myself, so they caught it from me."

"_And how did you get it?_"

Yugi sighed and told Mana what happened on Monday. "And that's what happened. I've been here for a whole week, being taken care off by Atem and Yami. But now I'm taking care of them."

"_That is awful! I can't believe that…that…that HARLOT did that to you!_"

Yugi was about to answer, when he heard the sound of sick at the entrance of the kitchen, "Hold on Mana. Sick 1 and Sick 2 are down here." Yugi turned around and saw Atem and Yami sit on the stools next to the island and laid their heads down on the counter.

"Who are you talking to Little One?" Atem asked.

Yugi sighed and felt their foreheads, they had a slight fever. "It's Mana. Do you have anything you want to say to her?"

Yami coughed, "When is she going to be here? She said she was going to help up with the talent show."

"Mana, when do you think you are going be here? The sickly twins want to know."

Mana giggled again, "_Tell them that I'll be there tomorrow. My mom and dad are coming for the visit as well, so can you tell them that as well?_"

"Sure." He put a hand over the mouth piece and said, "Mana said she will be here tomorrow and that Mahad and Isis are coming as well."

Atem groaned but nodded anyway. "He said okay. I better go and take the two babies back to their room," he said and giggled when the two said 'HEY!'

"_Okay. Bye Yugi!"_

"Bye Mana!" and he hung up the phone. Yugi sighed and shook his head at the sight of the two sickies. "As I said before, what am I going to do with you two?"

"Feed us!" the two said before face planting into the counter. "Ow!"

Yugi laughed and served Atem his soup "Here you go Atem. Yami do you want butter or jelly on your toast?"

Yami thought before taking Atem's soup and have a spoonful of that. "Uh, can I have both? You do it so well. And strawberry jelly please."

Atem looked up and saw his soup missing. He looked over to Yami and growled, "My soup!" and pulled his soup back over to his side.

Yugi sighed, "Don't make me separate you two," he threatened. Atem and Yami grabbed each other and shook their heads in unison. "Okay then." Yugi finished the toast and smeared the butter and jelly on and handed over to Yami, who gave Yugi a seductive wink before eating his toast.

Yugi blushed and started to make himself a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich. _**Did Yami just wink at me seductively?**_ He mentally shook his head, _**Nah. It was just a normal wink, but then again, I did hear them say they love me as well. Oh! Why can't I just come out and tell them the truth.**_ Yugi sighed as he finished his sandwich and sat across Yami and Atem.

Atem looked up from his soup, "Why are you sitting over there Little One? Don't you want to sit with us?"

Yugi looked up and saw Atem pat the spot in between him and Yami with a seductive wink as well. Yugi blushed and cleared his throat. "I would but I don't want to be sick again. The talent show is next Saturday and I don't want to miss it," he said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"But Aibou!" Yami whined, but Yugi shook his head. Yami sighed and continued to eat his toast.

Soon Yugi got both back into bed and had given them some cold medicine Atem bought on Monday. He was cleaning the dishes when the phone went off again. Yugi dried his hands and answered it, "Hello, Sennen residents."

"_Atem? Is that you?_"

Yugi smiled, "No Mrs. Sennen. It's Yugi."

"_Oh Yugi! What are you doing there? Shouldn't you be at school now? Is my boy ditching again, is he?_" Mrs. Sennen asked.

Yugi giggled, "No Mrs. Sennen, he is not. I got a cold and fever on Monday and he and Yami didn't want me to be by myself with my Grandpa at that convention in Kyoto. So they took me in and took care of me, but ended up getting my cold in the process. So now I'm taking care of them while they get better."

"_Why aren't you just a little angel?!_" Mrs. Sennen squealed into the phone. Yugi pulled the phone away for a bit, rubbing his sore ear. "_I'm grateful that you are doing that. Are they that bad?_"

"They do have a fever and the last time I cheek it was 100.5, but I gave them some soup and medicine and order them to bed."

"_Good! They are going to need all the rest they can get if they want to do the talent show. But do not forget to take care of yourself okay? I don't want you to get sick again_."

"Don't worry. I will."

"_Okay, but the reason I call was to let my son know we will be back tomorrow in the evening._"

"Okay, I'll let him know."

"_Thank you dear. Have a good day and don't over do it._"

"I won't ma'am."

"_Okay, bye-bye._"

"Bye Mrs. Sennen." Yugi hung the phone up and walked upstairs to check on the two. He opened the door and smiled. Atem and Yami were laying next to each other, Atem had his arms around Yami and Yami had his head on Atem's chest.

Yugi walked over and pulled the cover over the two. _**I wish that could include me. I know they said that they loved me, but what if it just love between friends? I just can't tell them yet.**_ He sighed and gently and carefully laid a kiss on both of their lips. He stood back up, blushing like mad, _**I can't believe I just did that!**_ He quietly walked out of the room and went back to finish the dishes.

Little did he know Atem was somewhat awake and he felt the kiss. He smirked and pulled Yami closer, _**I can't believe he did that!**_ He chuckled and closed his eyes as the medicine kicked in and fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning and Yugi was making breakfast for him and his two sick secret lovers, when the two came walking in. Yugi turned and smiled at seeing them dressed in their normal leather outfit. "Good morning, you two. How did you sleep last night?"

Yami stretched, "Never better! I feel like a new man!"

Atem chuckled, "I slept like a babe. That medicine real does the job. I feel better."

"Well let's check your temperature to see. Oh and Atem, your mom called last night," Yugi said as he put the thermometer into Yami's mouth. "Said that she and your father will be home later tonight."

Atem sighed, "Great. And I was enjoying have you two all to myself."

Both Yami and Yugi blushed. The thermometer beeped and Yugi took it out and saw it said 98.6. "Well looks like Yami is better." (Ashley: That was kind off fast, wasn't it? / Sapphire: My story and I can make them get better in a flash if I want to!)

He wiped the thermometer and placed it in Atem's mouth and waited until it beeped again, "Hmm? 99.5. Looks like you still need some rest Atem."

Atem waved it off, "I'll just take some day-time medicine and get more rest later. We have to practice today." He grabbed a plate and started to pile on the food Yugi had made. Yugi sighed and Yami shook his head before both grabbed a plate and started to eat as well.

* * *

They had just finished eating when the door bell rang. "I got it!" Yugi said and ran towards the door. He opened the door and was immediately tackled by a girl with tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. "Hi Mana. Long time, no see, ne?"

Mana giggled and let go, "Hi Yugi. Sorry about that. I was hoping it was my cousin."

They heard chuckling and looked behind Mana to see Isis and Mahad there. "You always love to hug your cousins, don't you dear?" Isis asked as she walked in and hugged Yugi. "It's good to see you again Yugi."

He hugged back, "It's good to see you too, Isis. You too Mahad. How was the flight?"

Mahad put down the bags he was carrying and huffed, "Long and exhausting, but I'm glad to be here. Now where is that nephew of mine?"

Yugi giggled, "In the kitchen with his lover."

The grouped ah-ed and walked in to the kitchen to see Atem and Yami breaking apart from a kiss. Mana giggled, "Hello cousin! Hi, Yami!"

They looked over and smiled. Yami got up from his seat and hugged Mana. "Mana, Mahad, Isis! It's good to see you all again. I'm glad you could come up this week."

The four hugged and Atem got up and hugged as well. "Yeah, it's great to see you all again."

"Now where is that sister of mine? Is she and your father still at that gaming convention in Kyoto?" Isis asked.

Atem shook his head, "She called last night and said they will be home later tonight. So it just us here." Everybody nodded and sat down in the living, while Yugi quickly cleaned the kitchen up. He finished and joined everyone in the living room. They talked until the rest of the gang showed up to practice for the talent show.

* * *

They were in the basement lounge when Sapphire asked, "Who going to do what first?"

"I just thought we practice some random songs? Is that okay with you, love?" Atem asked to Yami who nodded.

"Okay and what are you going to do?" Seto asked after checking his drums.

"Don't worry Seto, I'm just going to practice sing for now. Well work on the instruments later."

"So what do you want to sing, Atem?" Yugi asked.

Atem thought for a moment, "Hmm? Could someone play _Heart Attack_ by Tres Songs?"

Sapphire nodded and plugged up her MP4 player and played the song. Atem stood in the middle and looked Yami, who was sitting next to Yugi so Atem was looking at him as well.

_Turn the lights on!_

_Ohhh wo-oh, Ohhh wo-oh_

_We share something so common_  
_Still so rare, and I'm in awe_  
_Never been here before_  
_So high, we're still climbing_  
_Even here inside these walls_  
_Breaking each other's hearts_  
_And we don't care cause we're so_

_In too deep, can't think about giving it up_  
_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_  
_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much_  
_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_  
_The worst pain that I ever had_

_Ohhh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Ohhh wo-oh) would hurt this fuckin' bad_  
_The worst pain that I ever had_

_All the times when I know I should be smiling_  
_Seem to be the time that I frown the most_  
_Can't believe that we're still survivin_  
_Cause I'm slowly breaking down_  
_Even when I hold you close_  
_And if I lose you_  
_I'm afraid I would lose who_  
_Who I gave my love to_  
_That's the reason I stay around_  
_Even though I fell way_

_In too deep, can't think about giving it up_  
_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_  
_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much_  
_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_  
_The worst pain that I ever had_

_Ohhh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Ohhh wo-oh) would hurt this fuckin' bad_  
_The worst pain that I ever had_

_And it hurts,_  
_Cause I wanna leave, and you wanna leave_  
_But the love keeps us together_

_And if I lose you_  
_I'm afraid I would lose who_  
_Who I gave my love to_  
_That's the reason I stay around_  
_Even though I fell way_

_In too deep, can't think about giving it up_  
_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_  
_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much_  
_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_  
_The worst pain that I ever had_

_Ohhh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Ohhh wo-oh) would hurt this fuckin' bad_  
_The worst pain that I ever had_

Atem finished and bowed as everyone applauded.

"That was wonderful love," Yami said as got up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you, love. Who next? Yugi, do you want to go?"

Yugi was about refuse and let someone else go, but the group of 'go on' and 'do it' made he do it, "Okay. Play '_Malchik Gay_' by Tatu pleases."

"You got it!" and Sapphire played the song. Yugi stood up and took Atem's spot in the middle. He closed his hands together and placed them on his chest over his heart as he started to sing.

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay_

_Handsome_  
_Tender_  
_Soft_  
_Why do you look right through me_  
_thinking_  
_"No"_  
_I can't deny my feelings_  
_Growing strong_  
_I try to keep believing_  
_dreaming on_  
_And every time I see you_  
_I crave more_  
_I wanna pull you closer_  
_closer_  
_closer_  
_closer_  
_but you leave me feeling frozen_

_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_I can be_  
_all you need_  
_Won't you please_  
_stay with me_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Apologies, might-have-been's_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_can't erase what I feel_  
_Malchik gay, gay_  
_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Choking_  
_Back emotion_  
_I try to keep on hoping_  
_for a way;_  
_a reason for us both to_  
_come in_  
_close_  
_I long for you to hold me_  
_like your boyfriend does_  
_and though my dream is_  
_slowly fading_  
_I wanna be the object_  
_object_  
_object_  
_object_  
_of your passion but it's hopeless_

_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_I can be_  
_all you need_  
_Won't you please_  
_stay with me_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Apologies, might-have-been's_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_can't erase what I feel_  
_Malchik gay, gay_  
_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_I can be_  
_all you need_  
_Won't you please_  
_stay with me_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Apologies, might-have-been's_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_can't erase what I feel_  
_Malchik gay, gay_  
_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay, malchik gay, malchik gay_  
_Malchik, malchick_

_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_I can be_  
_all you need_  
_Won't you please_  
_stay with me_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Apologies, might-have-been's_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_can't erase what I feel_  
_Malchik gay, gay_  
_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_I can be_  
_all you need_  
_Won't you please_  
_stay with me_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Apologies, might-have-been's_  
_Malchik gay_  
_Malchik gay_  
_can't erase what I feel_  
_Malchik gay, gay_  
_Malchik gay_

Yami and Atem clapped and hollered when Yugi finished, making him blush, "Um, thanks guys."

"Okay who is next?"

* * *

The groups sang for the next couple of hours, giving each other ways to improve or what they should do or wear for the show. Soon Atem's mom and dad came home and everyone left except Yugi and Yami who stayed for dinner.

They were now in the basement, Yugi was going through Atem's I pod while Yami and Atem where looking at a magazine. Yami looked up and saw Yugi was jamming to a song, swing his hips in a almost seductive way. Atem looked and smirked at the sight, their little one could be very sexy without knowing it.

Yami stood up and walked over to Yugi and tapped him on the shoulder. Yugi jumped a bit and looked back at Yami, "Sorry. Got lost into the music."

Yami smiled, "It's okay. Happens to all of us, but what are you listening to?"

Yugi smiled and said, "Adam Lambert. I love the guy."

Atem smirked, "Really? We were going to do one of his songs for the talent show. Were we not, Yami love?"

Yami smirked, "We are. Maybe we should practice with my favorite song right now."

"And what would that one be?" Yugi asked.

The smirks on Atem's and Yami's face never left as the said, "_For Your Entertainment_ of course."

Yugi gulped, _**Oh crap! That's my favorite, too! I really hope they don't turn this into something sexual. I don't think I could handle a nose bleed right now.**_

"There's no problem with that is there?" Atem asked with fake innocence. Yugi shook his head, "Good. Now could I get my I pod, please?" Yugi handed over the device and watch as Atem walked over to the speakers, swinging his hips seductively. Atem got the thing ready and join Yami in the middle of the room.

Atem swung his hips back and forth as the music started, before he moved behind Yami and started to grind his hips into Yami. Yami purred and grind right back as Atem sang.

Atem: _So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby  
_

Atem grabbed Yami and spun him around before a dip. He pulled them back up grabbed Yami's chin and looked deeply into his eyes.

_Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

Yami pulled away and slid down and up Atem while he sang.

Yami: _No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

Atem and Yami_: Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_  
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_

Yami pulled Atem close and Atem swag him out then back into him. Yami reached around and grabbed Atem's ass.

Yami: _It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_  
_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until it's over_

Atem pulled Yami hand back and the two started to grin on each other. Yugi continued to watch the sensual and sexual dance between the two in awe and pain as he felt his lower regions harden.

Atem and Yami: _Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Atem and Yami stopped the grinning and looked deeply into each others eyes. Yami kissed and licked Atem's neck while Atem sang the next part.

Atem: _Oh oh... mmmm  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment..._

Atem grabbed Yami's ass lifted him up as Yami put his legs around Atem's waist.

Atem: _Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see?_

Yami flung his head back.

Yami: _Wooooaaaahhhh...  
Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam_

Yami flung back up and Atem put him down, letting Yami slide down his body. Yami threw his arms around Atem's neck.

Atem and Yami: _Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
_  
_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (_Atem:_ bet ya thought)  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (_Atem:_ turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment _

They took a breath and looked to the couch where Yugi was sitting at, only to see he wasn't there. "Little One? Where did he go?" Atem asked and Yami shrugged.

Yugi was upstairs in Atem's bathroom taking care off a little problem he got from watching the two dancing like that. _**Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!**_

* * *

He finally finished and walked back into the room and flopped onto the bed, "I can't believe I did that!" He grabbed a pillow and covered his face up and groaned into it. He was so busy being embarrassed that he failed to notice the door open and two figures walking in.

"Yugi?"

His eyes widen and he jumped up from the bed. He turned and saw the worried expressions on his friends' faces. "Uh…hey guys? What's up?"

"Yugi, are you okay?" Atem asked.

"Yeah you disappeared before we finish. Is everything okay?" Yami asked.

He tried to come up with an good excuse, "Uh…I…I…um?" but nothing came to mind.

Atem walked over and place a gentle hand on Yugi's flushed face. "What's wrong Little One? You're all flushed and I know it's not a fever or anything like that. So what's up?"

Yugi sighed and leaned his face into the warm hand. "I got a little excited?" he said hoping for Atem to get the message without saying any more than that.

Yami got the message and walked over. He moved Atem and put an arm around Yugi's shoulders as he whispered, "Did our little song and dance wild you up, Aibou?" and kissed Yugi's cheek. If Yugi wasn't red enough, then he was now. He could even make a tomato jealous at how red he was.

Atem chuckled. He finally got what Yugi was saying and kissed the other cheek before he asked, "Did we turn you on that much, Little One?"

Yugi gulped and felt his lower regions stiffen again. _**Oh crap!**_ He struggled out of Yami's hold and quickly grabbed his bag. "Listen, it's getting late and I probable should get back home. Grandpa is probably worried about me and I don't want to freak him out, so I'll leave now. Bye!" he said in one breath and all but ran out of the house.

Atem and Yami blinked, "Uh, what just happened?" Yami asked.

Atem smirked, "I guess we got him wild up again and he need some fresh air. If we did upset him, we'll apologize and tell him how we really feel about him, okay?"

Yami nodded and the two processed to get ready for bed and another night of love making.

* * *

Yugi was walking through the park, it was late but he didn't care. He just want to think about what happened at Atem's house. Where those two really flirting with him? He sighed and went into the wishing well area.

He sat down on the bench near the well and thought, _**They were just flirting right? They don't know that I feel that way about them, do they? Is it obvious that I'm in love with them? Or were they just trying to cheer me up after what Tea did to me?**_

Yugi sighed and looked up at the night sky. He smiled, _**I think it might be time to tell them the truth. I'll do it on Monday. Right now I don't think I can see them without getting hard again.**_ Yugi chuckled, he loved watching those two dance, but this time it just a little to erotic for him to handle.

He gave a happy sigh and stood up and walked over to the well. He pulled out a quarter and wished, "I wish that Monday will go as I hope for," and he kissed it before tossing it into the well.

He smiled, he might had a bad memory of this place now but it would be fine as he'll always remember as his two knights in leather came to his rescue. _**Great, now I'm starting to sound like a fairy tale princess,**_ he thought with a chuckle, before turning around and going to home.

* * *

Sapphire: Well that's it! Part 2 of Talent show is finished!

Ashley: I thought this was going to be all about bashing Tea?! What happened?

Sapphire: (sigh) It was but then I wanted to try my hand at some Mobium fluffiness!

Crystal: Well I like it. Gives me more reasons to kill…I mean hurt Tea (grins like a cute and innocent angel)

Sapphire: You can cut the crap now? We all know you want to kill her. Ashley, be grateful she is not like Atem and Yami right now.

Ashley & Crystal: And why's that?

Sapphire: I had to lock them in the bunker to prevent them from torturing and killing Tea.

(Bangs on the door from the bunker)

Crystal: What was that?

Sapphire: Atem and Yami.

Atem &Yami: Let us out! We want to kill Tea! (Bangs on door again)

Sapphire: No! Now cool down or no Yugi time! (Hears nothing from the bunker) Good!

Crystal: So what will be the next one?

Ashley: Please tell me it has a lot of Tea bashing?!

Sapphire: (grins like Chestier Cat) Yes my pretties! We will have our revenge! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! LAUGH WITH ME!

Ashley & Crystal: AHAHAHAHAH!

Atem & Yami: (laughs from bunker) AHAHAHAHA!

Sapphire: If you have any ways that we can use to humiliate Tea like the ones mention above please let us know. And if you have a character(s) who want to join the talent show like our friends Crimson, Kitsuna, and Ren who had a wonderful song they are going to sing that should get at Tea, please let us know. Say hi girls.

Crimson, Kitsuna, Ren: Hi!

Sapphire: They will probably be in the next shot, but mostly the fourth one. So stay tuned and don't forget to review! Until next time!

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
